Chapter 525
VS Pendror, subtitled Transfer Student, is the 525th round in the series, and the first round of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round originally appeared in Pokémon Fan Issue 31, released on July 1st, 2013. Plot Whi-Two transfers to the Aspertia Trainer's School, and receives a Pokédex along with Lack-Two. Summary In a dramatic scene, Lack-Two informs his tearful girlfriend, Yancy, that the two must part ways. After she rushes off still crying, Petashi appears from the bushes, questioning if the two breaking up is really what they wanted to do. Lack-Two explains that it was for the best, since Yancy is actually the idol, Nancy, and continuing to date would have caused problems for her. Petashi soon notices that their afternoon class is about to begin, and as the two enter Aspertia Trainer's School, Lack-Two is greeted enthusiastically by three girls. LackTwo greets them just as enthusiastically, complimenting each girl. As the girls leave off for class, Petashi jealously comments on how good Lack-Two is with girls, wishing that he too had the same confidence. Lack-Two says Petashi is just overthinking things, reminding him that he made it to the top eight in the Unova Pokémon League, and should be more confident. Petashi says that though he had been hoping to be more popular because of that, the events at the Pokémon League with Team Plasma and the winner of the Pokémon League completely overshadowed his own achievements. Realizing they'll be late, Petashi hurries LackTwo on to class. In classroom 401, Lack-Two and Petashi attempt to sneak in, but someone steps on the tail on Petashi's costume, causing the two to fall over. Hugh's foot on the tail, he berates the two, especially Lack-Two, who he views as doing nothing but chasing after girls instead of studying. Hugh's outburst gets the attention of their new teacher, revealed to be Cheren. Petashi and Cheren both recognize each other from the tournament two years ago, but Cheren states he must maintain a student-teacher relationship, and orders the three to sit outside until class finishes, much to the protest of the three girls from earlier. Out in the hallway, Hugh continues to berate the two, reminding them that they are at a renowned school, approved even by the Pokémon Association. Hugh's outburst again gains Cheren's attention, who has his Snivy quiet him with an attack of grass. Despite this, Hugh is excited to have Cheren, a former competitor in the Pokémon League, as his teacher. Lack-Two suddenly hushes Hugh, saying someone's coming, and it must be a girl based on the scent. And, just as he guessed, a girl with a double bun hair-style and her mother appear and enter the classroom. The three boys watch through the classroom window as the girl introduces herself as Whi-Two, the class's newest student. As Whi-Two reveals information about herself, Lack-Two talks about which Zodiac sign is a perfect match for Whi-Two's, incurring the wrath of Hugh. Cheren sighs from inside the classroom, and decides that with the class as riled up as it is, he will hold a battle tournament with boys vs boys and girls vs girls. Meanwhile, near Unity Tower, Looker and his Croagunk arrive in Unova via a canoe. Looker reveals that he's spent the past two years searching for Team Plasma, to no avail. Unova appears peaceful, but, according to his information, Team Plasma appears to be continuing activities. He reveals his destination to be Aspertia Trainer's School, where he has been assigned to work alongside someone younger than him. Back at Aspertia Trainer's School, the battle tournament is in full session. Hugh's Trapinch manages to beat Petashi's Deino, but loses to Lack-Two's Dewott, making Lack-Two the winner of the boys tournament. Cheren is impressed that Lack-Two and Hugh are both stronger than Petashi, while Yuki, Yuuko, and Mayu shower Lack-Two with praise for his win. On the girl's side, Whi-Two's Dake-chan knocks out a Sigilyph, making Whi-Two the champion. Whi-Two punches herself in the head for making herself stand out, though the other girls congratulate her on her win. Seeing that the winners have been chosen, Cheren gathers the students together and introduces them to his friend, Bianca. Now working with Professor Juniper, Bianca presents Lack-Two and Whi-Two each with a Pokédex. Whi-Two initially refuses, but Lack-Two manages to convince her to take it, much to the joy of Bianca. That night, in her dormitory, Whi-Two questions why her mother enrolled her in the school, thinking that it was probably so she could forget her past and relearn about Pokémon. Opening her locket, she reveals a picture of N, asking him to come back. A Team Plasma uniform hangs on her clothes rack. Having finally arrived at Aspertia City, Looker notices a Slakoth, not normally native to the region, and wonders if it's the workings of Team Plasma. He vows that he will capture the Seven Sages for sure this time, and arrives at the trainer's school, ready to greet his new assistant. Lack-Two, in his own dorm, is working on his computer, marking off names of girls in his class who he has confirmed have no relation with Team Plasma. Hearing a click, Lack-Two starts a cipher, which is finished correctly by Looker. Lack-Two opens the window for Looker, who happens to be hanging outside-down outside of it. Looker is irritated by the familiar tone Lack-Two takes with him, thinking it's unbecoming of a subordinate to talk to their superior that way. Lack-Two simply mentions Looker's back as another shadow appears and grabs Looker from behind, revealed to be Scolipede. Now on the rooftop, Lack-Two follows quickly, and has Dewott take out the opponent with ease before any damage is done. Now back on his feet, Looker supposes that Lack-Two shall make a good subordinate, which irks the boy. Lack-Two orders Looker to reread his letter again, and, to an astonished Looker, reveals himself as Looker's superior, Codename "Black 2". Characters Humans * Yancy * Lack-Two * Petashi * Yuki * Yuuko * Mayu * Black (flashback) * N (flashback) * Ghetsis (flashback) * Rood (flashback) * Ryoku (flashback) * Bronius (flashback) * Gorm (flashback) * Giallo (flashback) * Students * Hugh * Cheren * Whi-Two * Whi-Two's Mother * Looker * Bianca * Zinzolin (photo) Pokémon * Spinda (Yancy's) * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Deino (Petashi's) * Wingull (Yuki's) * Sunkern (Yuuko's) * Combee (Mayu's) * Reshiram (flashback) * Zekrom (flashback) * Snivy (Cheren's) * Foongus (Whi-Two's) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Trapinch (Hugh's) * Sigilyph (Student's) * Slakoth (wild) * Gothita (photo) * Scolipede (wild) Major Events * Whi-Two transfers to Aspertia Trainer's School. * Cheren is revealed to be the new teacher at the school. * Whi-Two and Lack-Two receive a Pokédex from Bianca. * Whi-Two is revealed to be a former member of Team Plasma. * Lack-Two is revealed to be part of the International Police. Locations * Aspertia Trainer's School * Aspertia City * Unity Tower Category:Volume 52 Category:B2W2 Chapter